Problem: Solve for $x$ : $3x + 9 = 8$
Answer: Subtract $9$ from both sides: $(3x + 9) - 9 = 8 - 9$ $3x = -1$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{3x}{3} = \dfrac{-1}{3}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{1}{3}$